federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Th'vol Olethla
, |affiliation = *United Federation of Planets *Starfleet }} Th'vol Olethla was a male Bolian who served in Starfleet during the 2400s as of the . He held the rank of lieutenant junior grade as of 2409. Biography Service on the USS Leviathan In 2409, Th'vol was assigned to the , to fill the vacant ing position, after Phil Schrader's suicide. Dylyp Azeli brought him to see Captain Jason Fredricks following their mission to the Xarantine system, where he presented some ideas for improving ship's morale. Jason was impressed by the eagerness of the young officer and agreed to allow him to take over the position of chief engineer. On stardate 83832.9, Th'vol accompanied the to the surface of Nimbus III in search of dangerous technology. They were referred to a bar owner named Two of Eight in the town of Paradise City, but he initially refused to help them. Jason then offered up supplies and protection to the citizens of Paradise City in exchange for the information they needed, and Two of Eight obliged. Jason and Th'vol met up with Kardok and his away team, who had just returned from the northern ruins on their own quest. The group was then alerted to a situation forming on the back streets – a showdown between the town's old peacekeeper, Law, and a Gorn assassin sent by the Orion Syndicate to kill him. Th'vol tried to break them up, but Jason prevented him. After winning the duel, Law agreed to show the away teams the way to Hassan the Undying's hideout. Hassan was the target of Kardok's team, and the thalaron devices were likely to be in Hassan's possession. Upon reaching Hassan's nightclub, they split into two groups, led by Tlaszh and Natanu Sei. Having been put in Tlaszh's group, Th'vol was appalled when Tlaszh made the choice to remove a bouncer's arms when he refused them entry to the nightclub. Once inside, they sat at a table and waited for the right time to make their move. Personality Th'vol often showed anxiety, which would sometimes cause him to stutter. He seemed to be quite pacifistic, as he became extremely distraught when M'Rel suggested killing civilians of Paradise City to try to coax information from them. He also tried to prevent Law and a Gorn assassin from dueling, to no avail. Th'vol was traumatized after Tlaszh ripped an Orion bouncer's arms off at the Shangdu nightclub. Relationships Family During a mission, Th'vol stated that if his were there, he'd give him reassurance that everything would be fine and that Th'vol would be able to save his crewmates. Appendices Background and trivia *Th'vol originated as a bridge officer of ' character Jason Fredricks. His name was randomly generated by the game, but CaptFredricks liked it and decided to keep it the same for the story. *Th'vol was originally going to join the crew in of , but CaptFredricks changed this while writing and . *He is the first openly gay character in Federation Legacy. *His name is pronounced as th-VOL o-LETH-lah (originally th-VOL o-LEE-thlah). Appearances * * * * * * * * Notes and references Navigation Category:Bolians